


Titles and Roses

by shanahane



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, character death is same as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane
Summary: When Blaine, the second son of a Lord, comes to visit his relatives overseas, his attention and affections are quickly stolen by the valet they appoint to help him. But whatever it is that sparks between them, how could it possibly last?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I published this in Tumblr almost three years ago.

“Blaine!" 

Blaine was barely out of the carriage before his arms were full of Rachel, his over-excited and ever smiling cousin. He chuckled and gave her a squeeze as she bounced in the hug. 

"Oh, it’s been too long!” she gushed when she finally released him. “You’ve grown so handsome!" 

"Why, thank you. The years have only made you more lovely,” Blaine replied. 

“You flatter. Now, come on, come inside! Mother can’t wait to see you! Finn! Can you please take care of Mr. Anderson’s luggage?" 

"Certainly, my lady,” the driver said and if his smile was the reason for Rachel’s slight blushing, Blaine politely pretended not to notice. 

“Ah, Blaine. It’s so good to see you!" 

"You as well, Aunt Shelby,” Blaine said and accepted the woman’s embrace. “Where is Uncle Hiram?" 

"Unfortunately he has some urgent business in town but he’ll be back by dinner,” Lady Shelby promised. “Oh, darling, you must be exhausted after such a long time on a ship. We’ve appointed a valet for you, he’ll attend to you as long as you stay here." 

"That really wasn’t necessary, you’re too kind." 

"Nonsense. This is perfect practice for Kurt,” Rachel said with a wave of her hand. 

“You call him with his first name? That’s rather informal for a valet.” _Or a driver_ Blaine added in his mind but kept that to himself.  

“Kurt’s still officially a footman. Like we said, this is perfect practice for him, I hope you don’t mind. Besides, he’s special.” Rachel said. “Oh, there you are, Kurt. This is Blaine Anderson, I trust Mr. Schuester told you he was coming." 

"He did, my lady." 

If Kurt said something after that, Blaine didn’t hear it. His mouth was suddenly dry and he could only hope his staring was not too obvious. Kurt looked to be about his own age, his features somehow soft and sharp at the same time and his eyes a color Blaine couldn’t determine. 

”…will show you to your room so you can change and then join us for tea. Or would you rather rest for a bit? Mother is right, it has been a long trip for you.“

Blaine blinked, realizing he was being talked to. "I’m fine. Yes, I will join you for tea." 

"Wonderful. Finn has probably brought your luggage up already and there’s a private washroom for you to use, Kurt can show you. There is no hurry, we will tell the kitchen to keep the tea warm." 

Blaine smiled his thank you and then followed Kurt up the stairs. His room was at the far end of a long corridor, private and quiet. It was more luxurious than his room back home but then again, he had chosen the room back home himself. 

"The washroom is through the door in the corner. If you find yourself in need of anything, just let me know, my Lord,” Kurt said in a formal voice. 

“I’m not a lord,” Blaine said. “You can call me Blaine." 

"With all due respect, sir, I don’t even call lady Rachel with her first name only, even though she insists that we are in - as she puts it - informal terms."

"Not even in private?" 

Kurt frowned. "Private?" 

"She made it sound like you were friends,” Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt nodded slowly, and the frown melted. “My lady likes to call us friends, yes." 

"You don’t agree with that?" 

"She’s the heiress to all these lands and she is to rule the people in it. I’m to be her future husband’s valet,” Kurt said. There was no bitterness in his voice, he was simply stating facts. 

“Why should that stop you from being friends? Do those things really matter?”

The look Kurt gave Blaine them was long and searching. “Those things matter enough, sir. Now, do you want to wash first or should we get you ready for tea?" 

* * *

The first day went by in quite a haze after that, as the exhaustion of the journey finally caught up with Blaine. He stayed up to greet his Uncle Hiram and long enough to dine with the family before excusing himself to go to bed early. 

He found Kurt putting hot water bottles under his mattress. 

"The maids usually do this,” he explained. “But we weren’t sure how private you are. Some guests are not used to so many servants and request that everything is tended to by their appointed valet or lady’s maid." 

"I don’t mind whatever is convenient,” Blaine said. “I don’t want to keep you from your other duties." 

"I’ve been appointed to you, sir, I have no other duties,” Kurt replied. 

“Well then, I don’t want to keep you from your free time,” Blaine said easily. “By the way, what is your family name?" 

"Hummel, sir. Why?" 

"I figured by what you said that you wouldn’t be comfortable with me calling you Kurt but I never did catch your last name,” Blaine said. 

“Oh. Right.” Kurt cleared his throat. “Sir, you do know it’s up to you, what you call me." 

"Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do things the way you wish." 

Kurt chuckled. It was a short sound as he caught himself and pressed a hand on his mouth but it sounded like music to Blaine’s ears. "I… I am sorry, sir. It’s just that… you are… well. Different?" 

"Different? How?" 

"Do you have any servants back home?" 

"We do. I mean, I don’t have a valet but we are well tended to." 

"I’m sure they consider themselves lucky." 

The quiet honesty in Kurt’s tone made Blaine’s heart swell in a weird way. "Thank you." 

Kurt smiled a little and his beautiful face lit up with the sparkle in his eye. "I should go. I’m sure you’re tired. What time do you wish to be woken up?" 

"Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll call for you once I’m awake." 

"Very well, sir. Good night." 

"Good night, Mr. Hummel." 

Kurt nodded his head slightly and was about to leave when he said: "If sir really doesn’t mind, I guess it’d be okay if you called me by my first name." 

Blaine grinned. "And will you call me Blaine?" 

Kurt chuckled again. "Sleep well, sir." 

He closed the door and Blaine was left in silence. He fell back on his bed with a sigh and stared at the high ceiling, unable to stop grinning. 

Kurt. 

Why, the next 8 weeks would be very interesting. 

* * *

Of course, Blaine had to keep his thoughts to himself. But after years of feeling different from everyone else, he was quite used to it. Never before, though, had he been so close to someone that most of his thoughts wrapped around. 

Kurt was in his mind constantly. Thinking of his smile was the best sort of distraction when Rachel started going on about something she found so utterly interesting. Blaine loved his cousin dearly but once she started talking, he could barely get a word in. 

He suspected she hadn’t had anyone to talk to for a while, and so he did his best to hold up a conversation. The atmosphere in the house was weird, he had come to notice, and the core of it seemed to be the clearly unhappy marriage of his Aunt and Uncle. 

"I can’t gossip about his Lordship or her Ladyship,” Kurt said when Blaine dared to ask after about a week in the house. 

“How is it gossip when they don’t even try to hide it?” Blaine asked. 

“I am your valet for the next while, sir, but I will not speak of the matters of this house,” Kurt said with finality. 

“You’re loyal. I admire that." 

"The Berry family has been good to me and my family,” Kurt said. “My father’s health is not what it used to be and we need the extra money. Lord Berry hired me and my brother before we were even 18.”

“I’m sorry about your father,” Blaine said. 

“Age catches us all.”

It was obvious Kurt tried to sound nonchalant, but Blaine caught the slight quiver in his voice. 

“Have I met your brother?” he asked to change the subject. 

“You have. He’s the driver. When he’s needed, at least. He helps my father in his shop a lot,” Kurt answered. 

“You mean Finn?” Kurt nodded. “I thought his family name was Hudson." 

"It is. We’re step-brothers,” Kurt explained. “There we go. You look good and proper for a big dinner." 

That was true, Blaine thought as Kurt stepped away from the mirror. He was used to getting dressed for dinner by himself, and yet somehow Kurt had managed to give a final touch that Blaine was sure his mother would approve. 

"So who is coming to this big dinner? Rachel has been very secretive." 

"If that’s the case, I don’t think I should tell you." 

"You do know then?" 

"She does think us friends. And _she_ does gossip." 

"Oh, God, it’s going to be a table surrounded by eligible ladies, isn’t it?” Blaine groaned. “From all the way overseas, my Father still manages to control my life. Not that I am surprised.”

“He wants you to find a wife here?”

“He wants me to find a wife anywhere. My older brother married two years ago and my nephew is a few months old, which pushes me back from being second in line. I don’t mind one bit, I’ve never wanted the lands. But now that that’s taken care of, my father wants me to find a suitable lady to marry and so that I’ll have someone with me to manage one of his smaller estates.”

Kurt wiped some invisible dust off his shoulders. His touch lingered a moment longer than necessary. “You don’t sound very eager to get married, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I don’t mind. Because you’re right.” Blaine sighed and turned around. “My father knows this, too, and he has his suspicions as to why. Which makes him all the more anxious." 

"Suspici…” Kurt started to then bit his lip and lowered his eyes. “Never mind, sir, it’s not my place." 

"It’s quite all right, Kurt,” Blaine said. “Say, do you ride?" 

"I… Yes. I do." 

"Would you mind showing me around the estate tomorrow? Rachel is busy and I don’t want to bother my aunt and uncle. We could have our lunch by the lake, Rachel says it’s quite beautiful there." 

"That’s true. But are you sure that would be appropriate? Don’t you want to go with her once she is available?" 

"Even when she is, she doesn’t care for horses. I’m sure she’d humor me but I don’t find that very fair. So, would you mind horribly?" 

A little pink appeared on Kurt’s cheeks. "I wouldn’t mind at all, sir." 

"Great. Now. Let’s get on with this dinner.”

“You sound like you’re facing your doom." 

"Aren’t I?" 

* * *

"It could not have been that bad!" 

"Four young ladies giggling at everything I say, even if I’m just complimenting the roast, and Rachel commenting on every little detail of my face. It _was_ that bad,” Blaine mumbled. 

“So I take it none of them caught your attention particularly?" 

"No. Why would I want a lady who cannot discuss music or literature? Honestly, I’m surprised Rachel would approve of any of them as my wife." 

"You like music, sir?" 

"Oh yes. There is nothing quite like a concert played by a big orchestra." 

"That does sound lovely,” Kurt said. 

“Have you never been to a concert?” Blaine asked. 

“Not as grand as what you make it sound like,” Kurt answered. “The Lord and Lady have had concerts held in the house and I always enjoy them." 

"Perhaps one day I could take you to a real concert,” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt looked down at his hands. “Shouldn’t you be planning on wooing your future wife with such gestures?" 

Blaine sighed. "If we’re being honest, Kurt, no person my father would approve will ever catch my attention." 

They had made their lunch into sort of a picnic by the lake. The horses were tied loosely to a tree trunk and they nibbled the grass lazily as Blaine told about his cousin’s attempt to find him a girl to court. 

"Is she a maid, then?" 

"Who?" 

"The girl who has your affection." 

"What makes you think any girl has my affection?” Blaine asked. 

“You sounded so sure that you father would never approve of your choice. I figured you’ve already chosen one and she’s below you." 

Kurt sounded curious, more than anything. But Blaine did catch something else in his tone, too. That something else made his skin feel warm and he hoped he hadn’t imagined it.

"You figured wrong,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Mm." 

With a slow and careful move, Blaine moved his hand to gently touch Kurt’s fingers. He paused, giving Kurt time to move away and himself an excuse to call it a silly mistake. But Kurt didn’t and Blaine dared to cover his hand completely. 

They stayed quiet until they decided it was time to head back. The silence between them spoke a thousand words, though. 

* * *

"But, Blaine, you promised!" 

"I’m sorry, Rachel, I am quite out of practice. My father does not approve…" 

"Oh, your father is a silly old man who doesn’t recognize or appreciate talent,” Rachel mumbled. “Kurt, tell my cousin to stop being a bore and sing with me!" 

"That is absolutely not my place, my lady,” Kurt said. 

“Must you always be so proper?" 

"That is how I make my living.” When Rachel batted her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip out at him, Kurt sighed. “I am sure you have a lovely voice, sir. After all, Lady Rachel values musical talent above almost everything else. It would be a shame for that talent to go to waste." 

Blaine held his gaze and Kurt could see how his lips twitched upwards. "Very well, then, since talent is so highly valued. But I _am_ out of practice so please do not judge me." 

"I’d never!” Rachel promised, delighted. “You do remember how to play my favorite?" 

"That is something I’d never allow myself to forget,” Blaine vowed. He sat by the piano and played a few notes before Rachel started singing. 

Whatever Kurt thought of Lady Rachel, he did admire her singing. One could see the passion she held for it and had she been born to some other family, Kurt could easily picture her enjoying a life on stage. 

The polite smile on Kurt’s face wavered when he heard Blaine’s voice. He blinked and his face heated up because never had he heard singing that was so strong and yet so smooth at the same time. True happiness positively oozed from Blaine as he sung the words of a song that was unfamiliar to Kurt. 

So entranced by the performance, Kurt barely registered when it finished. He shook his head and collected himself as Rachel squealed and clapped her hands, leaning down to give her cousin a kiss on the cheek. 

“Out of practice, what nonsense. We must schedule time for this every day!” she announced. “Kurt, what did you think?" 

"It… It was marvelous, my lady, as always,” Kurt managed. 

“We must perform tonight at dinner. Speaking of that, Kurt, could you please inform Ms. Jones that there will be 15 for dinner tonight?" 

"Certainly, my lady. Sir." 

Kurt left the room as quickly as he could manage without it looking suspicious. Once behind a closed door, he stopped to fan his face and take a deep breath. 

"Whatever are you doing to me, Mr. Anderson?” he mumbled under his breath before giving himself a mental shake and making his way downstairs to the kitchens.

* * *

“Another dinner for 15? Are they trying to show him all the girls of the county before he leaves?" 

"And beyond,” Puck replied to Mercedes’ whining. 

“Well, I wish he’d take a liking to one so I could maybe have some time off,” Mercedes murmured, furiously folding dough. “You’re his valet, Kurt, tell him to get his ass married and back home!" 

"Why would he do that when he likes him so much?" 

Kurt choked at Tina’s innocent comment. "I don’t…" 

"Oh, don’t pretend that you don’t like tending to him more than you like serving dinner. Being a valet suites you better, too,” Tina interrupted him and Kurt almost sighed out loud in relief. “Once he leaves, you’re back to being a footman until Lady Rachel gets married." 

"Shouldn’t be long before that happens. All she has to do is pick between Mr. St.James and Mr. Weston,” Mercedes said. 

Kurt didn’t comment. He knew very well that their loud and outspoken lady didn’t want either of the young men pursuing her. 

“Mr. Anderson’s tea is ready. You’re taking him up to him, I suppose?” Mercedes said to bring Kurt back from his thoughts. 

“Yes. Thank you." 

The days after the lunch at the lake had been filled with looks and smiles and small touches. Kurt didn’t know what to make of it, but his young and silly mind found it all exciting while he should be alarmed. 

Having such affections - that had only grown more urgent after the short performance - towards Blaine was not proper, and downright dangerous. And yet, for some reason, his biggest concern was that they had only known each other for such a short while. How could feel this way towards a man he had only just met? 

"Ah, thank you,” Blaine said as soon as Kurt went into his room with the tea. “I do wish we could have had tea down at the lake again but unfortunately, Rachel has our day all planned out." 

"I figured as much, with the dinner and all,” Kurt replied. “It’s quite all right. We all have our duties." 

"I suppose you’re right,” Blaine sighed. “It is a lovely day, though, I hate to waste it indoors." 

"I could try to bottle some sunshine for you,” Kurt chuckled. 

“How poetic." 

Kurt heart quickened in his chest and he let out a tiny gasp as Blaine closed the distance between them. Soft fingers touched his cheek, sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine.

"Honestly, all I wish are excuses to spend more time with you,” Blaine whispered.

“I’m your valet, sir." 

"Blaine, Kurt. Behind closed doors, when we’re alone… Call me Blaine." 

Kurt licked his lips. Blaine was so close he could feel his breath on his skin. 

"We could get into so much trouble,” he said quietly. 

“I will not force you into anything you don’t want to be in. All I know is how I feel." 

He was giving Kurt a chance to walk away. And Kurt knew he should. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about a man, about a Lord’s son nonetheless. 

He knew. 

"Blaine." 

Blaine’s hand moved to cup his neck. He was so close, closer, closer, clos…

"Blaine? Are you quite done with your tea? I want to go over the books that Lady Quinn likes!" 

Kurt closed his eyes. "You should go." 

"I haven’t even touched my tea." 

"I’ll bring you another cup later." 

"Promise?" 

Kurt smiled. "Go until she breaks in." 

Blaine returned the smile and leaned in for a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek. Kurt froze as every cell in his body suddenly came alive. 

He felt as if he was walking in clouds for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Later ended up being as late as 11 the next morning. Kurt stayed downstairs with the other servants until he was called, and he took a small tray of light snacks with him, though that had not been asked for. 

"Your tea,” he said as a greeting and Blaine smiled from his seat by the enormous window in his room. 

“I’m hiding,” he admitted. “Rachel seems to think me and Lady Quinn got on splendidly." 

"Do you think Lady Quinn also thinks so?" 

"I think Lady Quinn was quite taken by one of the footmen." 

"Puck?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m sorry. Noah. Noah Puckerman. We all call him Puck downstairs." 

"Yes, I do believe that’s his name." 

"You are quite the gossip, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said with a smirk as he poured Blaine a cup of tea. 

“You don’t deny it." 

"We’ve noticed that they exchange smiles,” Kurt admitted. “Nothing wrong with that. Lady Quinn is a beautiful woman." 

"I think you’ve come to known that I don’t care much about titles and rules and class differences. Lady Quinn could marry Mr. Puckerman and have my blessing." 

Kurt bit his lip. "Other people care,” he said. “About titles. And… other things." 

Blaine tilted his head. "It’s not illegal to feel things." 

"No. But it is illegal to act on them." 

"Have you changed your mind?” Blaine asked, standing up.“Kurt, I… I know this is all sudden and the last thing I want is to put you in danger. I do realize this has to be a secret and I can understand how hard it is to keep those in a house like this. So if you want nothing to happen, tell me and I will back off.”

A million thoughts went through Kurt’s head. In the end, whatever he did, he’d end up with a broken heart. 

So was there really anything wrong with grasping for some happiness before that? 

“Blaine." 

Blaine’s lips were on his the next second. 

It was Kurt’s first kiss and he let himself drown in it. 


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Homophobia

“What’s it like over the ocean?”

They were by the lake again and Blaine’s head was in Kurt’s lap. They had walked this time, to give them an excuse for a longer outing. The day was quite hot and Blaine felt drowsy, relaxed, with Kurt’s fingers petting through his curls.

“It’s not that different. At least, not for me. That is, however, because of my family. My parents are quite conservative.”

“And your brother?”

Blaine chuckled. “Oh, he used to be a wild one. At one point my father threatened to disown him. I don’t think Cooper would have cared that much. But he calmed down when he fell in love. My father was so relieved. After all, his only other choice for an heir was me.”

Kurt’s hand stilled. “You said he has suspicions.”

“He does.”

“He hasn’t voiced them?”

“No, of course not.”

“Why do you think that is?”

Blaine sat up, slowly. “Because he loves me. He wants to give me a chance that I couldn’t possibly have if the way I am was made public knowledge. He doesn’t approve, of course, but I don’t think he wants to punish me for it either. Deep down, he knows I wouldn’t just choose this.”

“Who would?”

“Kurt, I didn’t mean…”

“I know. I know, Blaine, I know. But why would anyone choose to make their life so much harder? It it said it’s not natural but what could possibly be more natural than what the heart wants?” Kurt sighed. “That’s what my father says, anyway.”

“Your… your father knows?”

Kurt nodded. “About me, yes. Not about us. I don’t dare to speak of it because you can never be sure no one overhears.” He smiled a little. “My father is the most wonderful man I know. He accepts me just the way I am, no questions asked. His acceptance is mostly silent but I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Blaine laid his head back down onto Kurt’s legs. “My brother knows, too.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. He’s the one who suggested I’d come here. Officially, I am here to look to a suitable wife. Unofficially, as Cooper put it, I am here to… well. Do whatever I want.”

“Must be nice to have such freedom.”

“I wouldn’t call it freedom,” Blaine said. “Though I’d like it to be.”

“Maybe one day?”

“One day what?”

“Everyone will be free to be whatever they are.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who looked down with a soft smile on his lips. “Let us hope so.”

* * *

“But I do not want to marry either of them!”

“Oh, Rachel, be sensible. You were so fond of Mr. St James not long ago,” Lady Shelby said, sipping her tea. Blaine frowned at her condescending tone.

“That is until he decided to humiliate me in front of the entire village!”

“Humiliate is a little strong of a word.”

“Well, what else would you call it? I let my affections be known and he turned them down by calling me a lovesick child!”

“Rachel, darling, you bounced on him…”

“I didn’t bounce on him, he was just as into it and he only blames it on me because his damned reputation could not take being seen with a girl who he is not married to!” Rachel screamed. “As for that other one, I do not wish to see or speak of him ever again under any circumstances so I do wish that you’d stop bringing him up.”

“Mr. Weston is a gentleman.”

“Mr. Weston is a pig.”

Blaine almost choked on his cup of tea but it went unnoticed by the mother and daughter.

“Be that as it may, Rachel, you are to find a husband as you can’t give birth to an heir without one,” Lady Shelby stated. “If I have to, I will find one for you.”

“Yes, because arranged marriage made you so very happy,” Rachel murmured.

“Arranged marriage gave me you.”

Rachel scowled. “Mother…”

“Now, we must not bother your cousin with this matter any longer. His Lordship will be back for dinner, as always, and I should see us properly dressed for it. Mr. Schuester, tell Ms. Pillsbury to come up.”

“Right away, My Lady,” the butler, always quiet in the corner, said with a nod of his head. Blaine was about to tell him to ask for Kurt as well but the look on his cousin’s face stopped him.

“All parents want what they think is best for us,” he said as soon as they were alone.

“She doesn’t want what’s best for me, she wants what’s best for our family name,” Rachel sobbed out.

“I did not say I agree with her,” Blaine pointed out.

“You don’t, then?”

“No.”

Rachel sniffed. “Thank you.”

“You’re my favorite cousin, Rachel. I have your back.”

The young lady breathed out a teary sigh. “Apples fall far from trees in this family, don’t they?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

* * *

“Excuse me?”

The young maid with a basket of laundry from Lady Shelby’s room stopped and looked around as if trying to see if Blaine had talked to someone else. “Yes? Sir?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me where K… Mr. Hummel is.”

“I… I believe I saw him in the gardens. Her ladyship wants fresh flowers and she says Mr. Hummel has the best taste. I can tell Mr. Schuester to call him up for you.”

“That’s quite all right, dear, thank you.”

The maid curtsied and hurried off. Blaine followed her more slowly with every intention not to look eager, though there would be no one to see it.

He couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face, though, when he spotted Kurt by the rosebushes.

_“Let me call you sweetheart  
I’m in love with you”_

Blaine stopped.

_“Let me hear you whisper_  
That you love me too”  
  
Kurt’s voice was as clear as the day, though quiet, and his singing turned to a hum as he inspected the rose he had just cut. His fingers carefully caressed the pedals of the flower before he set it down into a small pile next to him.

Oh, how Blaine wanted those fingers on himself.

_“Keep the love light glowing  
In your eyes so true”_

_“…let me call you sweetheart  
I’m in love with you” _

Kurt jumped and blinked when he saw Blaine who smiled widely at him.

“You sing beautifully,” he said.

Kurt blushed. “Thank you, sir” he replied, his voice more formal than what it’d be indoors. “Were you looking for me?”

“I was.”

“I’m sorry, sir, you said you wanted to sleep in…”

“I did. I’ve been spoiled rotten here so I got ready myself this morning. Though I have to admit, it wasn’t half as much fun as when you help me.”

The pink on Kurt’s cheeks darkened.

“Do you mind if I keep you company?”

“Oh! Oh, not at all, sir.”

Blaine sat down on the grass next to the pile of roses, quite unconcerned about staining his clothes. Kurt gave him a sideways glance before turning back to the task at hand and for a while, all that could be heard was the sound of Kurt’s scissors.

“My mother loved flowers. Roses, especially,” the valet suddenly said. “My father couldn’t afford a ring but once he had spare coin and spent it on a rose from the market. That’s how he proposed.”

“How romantic.”

“I think so, too.”

“Do you mind me asking… how did your mother die?”

Kurt put another rose into the pile. “Childbirth. My little sister died, too. She was only a few days old.”

“Oh, Kurt, I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Kurt said with a slight shrug but Blaine could see tears in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly. “Anyway, her Ladyship will want these displayed before she returns from her luncheon.”

With a quick move, Kurt wiped some sweat off his forehead. Blaine chuckled when a smear of dirt was left behind and reached his hand to clean it off. Kurt froze and Blaine couldn’t help but notice the way he glanced at the house.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate,” he apologized quietly.

“Oh, sir, we’ve done things more inappropriate than that,” Kurt said and Blaine was glad to hear a joking edge in his voice. “Only, please remember, that while you’d be the subject of some nasty gossip, I’d lose everything if anyone found out.”

“Kurt, I’d never let that happen.”

Kurt’s eyes soften. “How I do love the way you make me feel,” he said quietly. “I’ll bring you some tea after I’ve put these in water.”

“I don’t nee…”

“I’ll bring you tea.”

Blaine didn’t have time to reply before Kurt got up and walked back to the house with the roses.

* * *

“Well, if you ask me, he ought be hanged for that.”

“They’re only putting him in prison because he hasn’t got a title to protect him.”

“Titles shouldn’t mean anything when a man is that twisted.”

“All right, that is quite enough of that. What those men were found doing is none of your concern and I would rather not discuss it during breakfast,” Mr. Schuester interrupted the maids’ gossip about the day’s news.

Kurt barely tasted his breakfast. His eyes stung and his heart felt heavy. He knew he shouldn’t pay mind to young girls speaking about things they barely understood but it hurt nonetheless.

“Kurt, are you okay? You look rather pale, dear.”

“I’m all right, Ms. Pillsbury, thank you,” Kurt murmured.

“He’s probably afraid that he’ll be the next one they catch.”

Silence fell over the table. Kurt squeezed the spoon in his hand as a cold, painful fear settled into his stomach.

“Katherine! I am not going to even ask what you mean by that, I will simply tell you that you are to apologize immediately for even suggesting…”

“It’s quite obvious, it can be seen from miles away,” Katherine cut Mr. Schuester off.

“What can be seen?” Mercedes asked as she came to the room with another pot of porridge.

“That Mr. Hummel here fancies men.”

The pot was put down with such force that some of the porridge leaked out. “Now that is an accusation I’d keep to yourself,” Mercedes said evenly.

“Why? He should be in prison for it. It’s against the law and God’s will.”

Mercedes’ eyes narrowed. “I will have you know, little Ms. Purity, that Kurt is a better person than you will ever be, a wonderful friend and a dutiful son and hardworking, which is more than I can say for you. And if I hear you speak of him in that manner again, I will personally see to it that you will be sacked without reference.” She took a short, deep breath. “Now I truly believe in God and I believe He loves everyone the way He’s made them. And the way He has made Kurt is between Him and Kurt.”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the bell of Blaine’s room rang through the room. Kurt got up on trembling legs, his face hot and ears ringing.

“The breakfast was delicious, Mercedes, thank you very much,” he choked out before hurrying to the stairs.

“He’s leaving in a few weeks!” Katherine yelled after him. “So don’t you go falling for him.”

The yelp Kurt heard after that suggested Mercedes was out of patience.

It was a wonder how those last words hurt more than any other the despicable made had said. Blaine was only to stay for another 3 weeks, after which he’d go back home across the ocean. The thought made Kurt’s breath get stuck in his throat and he had to stop on his way to clutch his chest.

The problem was, he had already fallen for Blaine.

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering if… Kurt? Kurt, what is it?”

The tears fell as soon as Kurt saw Blaine. He closed the door behind him quickly but his legs didn’t carry him anymore and he would have collapsed onto his knees had Blaine not hurried to keep him up.

“My God, Kurt, you’re shaking like a leaf,” Blaine gasped. “Are you ill? I’ll tell Rachel to call for a doctor…”

“No. No, Blaine, I… I’m not ill,” Kurt said. “Please, please just hold me.”

Blaine frowned but circled his arms around Kurt without a question. Kurt buried his nose into his shoulder, the tears still falling freely.

“You’re okay,” Blaine whispered into his ear. “You’re okay, my love. You’re okay.”

_Love._

“Oh Blaine…”

Kurt pushed himself back just enough to bring their lips together. The kiss tasted salty and Kurt could sense Blaine’s confusion but he needed it, needed the confirmation that this was still real.

Blaine gave him that confirmation. He kept the kiss gentle but firm and ended it before it picked up heat. Kurt swallowed back a sob and looked down at the floor. Ever so carefully, Blaine cupped his chin and made him look up.

“What happened?”

“Did you read the news today?” Kurt asked in a way of replying.

“I did. Is that what this is about?”

“No. I mean, yes, sort of. Kathe… a housemaid was making nasty comments about it. It upset me.”

“There’s more.”

Kurt swallowed air. “It’s… it’s sort of an unspoken truth downstairs, the way I am,” he said. “The housemaid is new and she’s decided not to be as nice about it as the others. And by nice I mean… quiet.”

“She insulted you?”

“She had an opinion. She made it known,” Kurt stated, his voice still shaking. “She… she was also kind enough to remind me… that… that you’re leaving.”

“That’s…”

“She doesn’t know about us. None of them do. It just… Blaine, I can’t bear the thought of it.”

The last of his words came out as sobs and he buried his face into his hands before he could see that Blaine was now close to tears, too. Soft hands squeezed his shoulders.

“Kurt… I’m still here for another 3 weeks. And two days.”

“And then you’ll be g-gone.”

“Not for good. And Rachel will want to visit us, too, and if her mother has her way, she’ll be married soon enough. You’ll come with her and her husband.”

Kurt shook his head. “Are we to live with just the glimmer of hope that we will see each other again?”

“I’ll hold onto that hope to keep me alive,” Blaine admitted and the honest in his voice made Kurt look up in shock. “I do not know what the future holds for me. What I do know is that I am happy now and I hope more than anything that I make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“You do. Blaine, you do,” Kurt assured him immediately. “And if the next 23 days are all that we have, I want to make them happy ones, too. But I don’t think I can forget that there’s an expiry date anymore. For a while, I did.”

_I knew my heart would break_ he thought to himself.

“I will do everything I can to try and make you forget.”

Kurt believed him.

* * *

“Katherine was out of line today.”

“She’s not wrong, though. I would go to prison.”

“Don’t talk like that, Kurt,” Mercedes said. “We all love you. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Suppose she does go to the police?”

“Oh, she won’t,” Mercedes vowed. “I’ve made sure of that.”

Kurt lifted his eyebrows. “How?”

“I am her superior. And I am very fond of you. There will be no day she won’t remember that.”

Kurt smiled and accepted the one-armed hug of her friend.

* * *

“Blaine… Blaine, they’re going to wonder what’s taking you so long,” Kurt said. His voice was breathless as Blaine’s lips kissed his cheeks, his chin, his neck. There was no uncovered spot on his skin that had not been touched by Blaine’s soft lips.

“I’ll come up with an excuse,” Blaine replied.

“You are being silly.”

“You make me silly,” Blaine said. Kurt giggled but muffled the sound by his hand.

“Do I?”

“So silly,” Blaine growled out before diving in for another kiss. The force of it was enough to make Kurt take a step back and the back of his knees collided with the bed. He fell down onto it, bringing Blaine with him.

They didn’t stop kissing.

And it felt wonderful.

A little too wonderful.

“Blaine. Blaine, please… stop. Stop.”

The lips disappeared but Blaine didn’t get up. “Kurt…”

“You have to go downstairs and have dinner,” Kurt breathed out. “They’ll come looking for you and I… I…”

“I know,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lower lip. “I could come up after everyone’s gone to sleep.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, with both shock and excitement shining through the expression on his face. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Kurt cut him off. “I want to, so much.”

“God Kurt, me, too,” Blaine said.

“But you have to get ready for dinner now.”

“What torture it will be.”

“Don’t be overly dramatic.”

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt once more before getting up. “As much as I’d like to do the opposite, let’s get me dressed.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled out of him.

* * *

Kurt felt as if walking on clouds for the rest of the day. He spent the dinner getting washed and found the best clothes he owned that were not his uniform. The time seemed to pass so very slowly and it made Kurt restless with nerves that made butterflies tickle his tummy pleasantly. 

Finally, just after eleven, Mr. Schuester announced that the family had gone up to bed and the servants were dismissed for the night. Kurt accepted the kiss on the cheek that Mercedes gave him but stayed in the kitchen to “finish my tea." 

He waited until the door of Mr. Schuester’s room clicked shut before slowly and quietly getting up. 

The house felt even bigger now that it the halls were empty of people. Every sound echoed so Kurt took his shoes off and tiptoed up the stairs, ever so careful to hear any noises that would alert him of someone’s presence. He didn’t even dare to breathe, not before pushing the door of Blaine’s door open. 

"Oh, this evening has been too long,” was what he was greeted with and as soon as the door was closed, Blaine’s lips were on his. His usually tamed curls were free and he was only clothed in lose sleeping wear and somehow this added up to being the most intimate of situations Kurt had ever been in. 

“Wait. Wait, Blaine,” he breathed out with a slight push. “Before we… go any further… I think it’s fair that you know that I’m not… educated, in this area." 

Blaine nodded. "I can’t pretend to be an expert but I’ve managed to gather up some information. I don’t think… we don’t have to do everything tonight. I want to make you feel good, cherished. Going all the way, it might be unpleasant." 

The butterflies in Kurt’s stomach eased at Blaine’s gentle words. Biting his lip, he reached his hand to push Blaine’s shirt off his shoulder, exposing the skin. He kept his touch light but he took notice of the way Blaine’s breathing changed, ever so slightly. 

"Let us cherish each other, then,” Kurt said, his voice even but low as a spike of excitement went through him. Blaine took a hold of his hands and led him to the bed where he sat down, pulling Kurt to sit on his lap. 

“If not in this lifetime,” he started as he unbuttoned Kurt’s jacket. “then in next one, we will be together as any other couple." 

_I love you._

That thought as his guide, Kurt pushed Blaine back, earning an encouraging nod. His jacket was thrown away and Kurt shivered when Blaine’s hand moved to the buttons of his vest, which was quickly removed, and suddenly there was a warm, soft hand under his shirt, tracing the naked skin of his back. 

Heat spread through him like a river and instincts took over rational thoughts. Slowly, Kurt slid his hand under Blaine shirt and his fingers met warm skin. Feeling daring, he let his hand go further up, causing Blaine to gasp. The sound of that sent another wave of heat through Kurt and he couldn’t hold back a moan. Blaine silenced it with a kiss, long, hard and full of tongue. 

They let each other just explore for a while, with no rush, let the heat build up to a point it could no longer go ignored. Kurt felt a wonderful sense of trust as they paused their movements for a little moment and Blaine looked at him with a question in his eyes, giving Kurt a chance to stop where they were. Kurt gave his answer by tugging Blaine’s shirt off him, so that they were now chest to chest, closer than Kurt had ever been to anyone. 

It was a tiny move of Blaine’s hips that had stars burst in Kurt’s vision and he had to lean down to muffle his groan into Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine moved again and oh, it felt wonderful, in ways Kurt hadn’t thought possible. He felt relaxed and tense at the same time as Blaine seemed content with doing most of the work for the time being, his own breaths coming up as short gasps every time his hips moved up to meet Kurt’s. 

"Blaine… Blaine, Blaine, I…" 

"Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, my love,” Blaine whispered. Kurt barely registered that he had ceased to move until Blaine’s fingers suddenly cupped his groin and OH! 

“Oh… oh my God…!" 

"May I touch it, Kurt? Let me? Let me make you feel so good." 

"Yes. Yes,” Kurt panted and by God, it was a sensation he had never felt before, not quite like this. Maybe he had dared to try once or twice on himself but it was nothing compared to this, to Blaine’s hand and touch that wasn’t unsure as Kurt’s own had been, but determined and gentle and skilled and loving. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine mumbled. 

Kurt’s only answer was a moan. 

It didn’t take long before all the heat in Kurt seemed to gather up and he cried out quietly as it exploded. His back arched and his entire body shook as wave by wave his climax hit him before leaving him limp, spent, and he collapsed onto Blaine. 

They stayed like that for an undetermined time, with Kurt gasping for breath in Blaine’s arms and Blaine murmuring, humming into his ear. Finally, Kurt seemed to get a hold of himself a little more and he pushed himself ever so slightly, to meet a serene smile on Blaine’s face. 

A grin pushed Kurt’s lips upwards, almost as if his new found pleasure had made him more confident. “Your turn." 

He moved his hand to slide under Blaine’s pants, under his underwear and wrapped his fingers around the hot, hard length that was Blaine. He started slow and yet Blaine went rigid on the mattress, his hand gripping onto Kurt’s bicep. 

As it turned out, Blaine was the louder one of them two. 

* * *

"Really, Rachel, a goodbye dinner quite unnecessary." 

"Nonsense. It’ll be fun! We will be able to celebrate you being here instead of being sad about you leaving,” Rachel reason. 

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was quietly brushing his jacket in the corner. “I _am_ sad to leave.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Then stay! We wouldn’t mind having you here for a little while longer!" 

"I honestly wish that I could,” Blaine sighed. “But you know I can’t. Father would never allow it when I still have studies to finish." 

"You could finish them here." 

"Don’t make this harder for me, Rachel, please,” Blaine begged. 

Rachel’s shoulders sagged. “It’s just… These past two months, I’ve felt like I have an ally in this house. No one’s ever taken my side, not even Father and I know he disagrees with Mother. He just doesn’t say it." 

"I’ll be your ally even when I’m away, I promise,” Blaine said. He stepped closer to his cousin to kiss her on the forehead, which prompted a tiny smile from Rachel. “Now, can you please leave us so that I can get dressed?" 

"Oh! Yes, of course. I’ll see you at lunch." 

Blaine nodded and waited until Rachel had closed the door to turn to Kurt. "It’s still three days." 

Kurt stopped brushing. "I know." 

"Kurt…” Blaine said with another, sad sigh. “I really, honestly, want to stay here. With you, with Rachel, away from the pressure I’m under back home.” He circled his arms around Kurt from behind, placing a kiss on the back of his ear. “But the pressure will just build up the longer I stay and I don’t want it to reach a point when everything comes crashing down and ruins everything, not when there’s still a chance." 

A chance to what, _for_ what, Blaine didn’t know, but he had to grasp on whatever hope he could, or he’d crumble where he stood. 

"You don’t have to explain anything to me, Blaine,” Kurt whispered and Blaine could hear the tears in his voice. “My heart’s breaking and somehow… I don’t know how but I do… I know that your heart is breaking, too." 

"It is. It is breaking,” Blaine admitted. “Kurt… You could… Kurt, come with me." 

Kurt tensed in his arms. ”…Blaine…?“ 

"Come with me. I’ll talk to Uncle Hiram, he will let yo go if I ask." 

"Don’t… Blaine, please, I…" 

"You don’t have to answer now. You can think about it." 

Kurt shook his head and when he turned around, the tears were falling on his cheeks. "Blaine. As much I love… Have loved… these weeks with you, I can’t come. I will write to you. But I can’t come with you." 

"But…" 

"My family is here. I can’t leave my Father and before you suggest paying for their tickets, too, he’s not well enough for a trip over the ocean. Besides, he won’t leave Carole who won’t leave Finn who…" 

”…is in love with Rachel,“ Blaine finished, his voice thick. "It’s rather obvious,” he added when Kurt raised his eyebrows. 

Kurt nodded slowly. “Father would probably push me out the door and tell me to have an adventure if I told him you asked but I could never live with the guilt of leaving him here.”

“I understand,” Blaine replied. “I do. In fact, your answer just makes me love yo…" 

He was silenced by a pair of lips. The kiss said it all, the words that were not ready to be said or heard.

"I’ll never say goodbye to you,” Kurt sobbed out when the pulled apart to embrace. 

In years to come, Blaine would find out how much that promised meant to him. 

* * *

Kurt excused himself from being in the yard when Blaine left by claiming not to feel well. He’d probably regret it later as the last days had been too busy with preparations for the two of them to spend any real time alone. 

His heart in pieces in his chest, Kurt hid in the stables and sobbed until there simply weren’t tears left anymore. It was already dark out when he finally tiptoed back into the house and as quietly as he could, he hurried to his own room. 

He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. 

There, on his bed, was a single, red rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE that the letters have gaps in them, I did not write them all (there were a LOT :D )

_Dear Kurt,_

_I’m back home. My trip was safe and uneventful, to a point of when I was almost bored to tears. A ship full of people whose only concerns are those of the rich. You can only imagine my suffering._

_I already miss you so much it hurts. I don’t know if it is all right to say that but it’s the truth. I wish I could gush about you to the world, declare how I feel from the rooftops! But as I can’t do that, I will just declare how I feel to you, by telling you I wish I had you here by my side._

_I don’t have much else to tell you just yet. Life will go back to normal, which is something I hate._

_Please, stay well. Know that I have you in my thoughts, always._

_Love,_

_Your Blaine._

_–_

_My dearest Blaine,_

_Knowing you’re home safe and sound warms my heart, as boring as the journey must have been. I do not know much of the concerns of the rich, apart from what Lady Rachel shares with me, but I can indeed imagine your suffering. You really are different, sir. (Now imagine me winking)._

_It is more than all right to tell me that you miss me because I miss you as well, just as much. I am sorry I was not there to send you off but it was simply too hard and I fear I would have exposed us both for I could not control my tears. Your little present was much appreciated and somehow amazingly it is still as beautiful as on the day you left._

_Keep our memories close to you and we will never be far apart. Please know that my heart will only ever beat for you._

_Thank you for giving me the best two months of my life. I do hope we meet again. Until then, I wish to hear from you as often as possible. Never hesitate to write._

_With Love,_

_Kurt_

_–_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I am supposed to be writing a report on the finances of Father’s estate but I find myself daydreaming. In my mind I’m back by our lake, and I can’t help but be distracted by the memories of our time together. Somehow, sunny days don’t feel as sunny here as they did there. Maybe it is because here the skies are almost always clear, so I’ve grown accustomed to that instead of appreciating the moments of sun. Or maybe it is simply because you are not here to appreciate the sun with me._

_My studies are going well, as an answer to your question in your previous letter. I am pleased to hear your Father is gaining more customers. I do wish his business continues to thrive._

_Cooper is going to be a father for the second time. He is so excited and keeps saying he hopes it’s a girl. I think that’s a silly thing to say, as I know he’d be just as pleased to have another boy. Fatherhood suits him, I must say. And I love my little nephew. Today he fell asleep in my arms and there has never been a sweeter sight._

_I must return to my report now before I completely ignore it. As always, I wish you all the best._

_Love,_

_Blaine._

_–_

_Dear Blaine,_

_How wonderful news about Cooper! Congratulations on your little niece! I am sure you are the best uncle these children could ever hope for. I’m also glad to hear the mother is well, despite the complications. How I wish I could have been there to offer comfort through that night._

_Nothing much has changed here. Lady Rachel has finally made it clear that she will not marry Mr. St James or Mr. Weston and her ladyship seems to have finally given in. She does still insist Lady Rachel needs to marry sooner rather than later. I only hope that if Lady Rachel does decide to come forward with her feeling towards my brother, Finn will not be sacked. They can’t fight what the heart wants, right? We know that better than most, don’t we?_

_I have missed you even more than usually lately. I don’t know why. In my gut I have a feeling that something is about to happen but I’m sure that’s just me being silly._

_Best of luck with the last of your studies!_

_With all my love,_

_Kurt._

_–_

_Dear Kurt,_

_It has been a while since I sent my last letter and I’m anxious for a reply. Both because I miss to hear from you and I am beginning to worry that something has happened. Rachel’s letters are less frequent, too, and very vague and that only adds to my worries._

_Little Annabel is growing more beautiful by the day and Oscar is just the most doting older brother. It is so very sweet and an endless source of amusement._

_I do wish to hear from you. Please at least let me know that everything is all right._

_As always, with love,_

_Your Blaine._

_–_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I really am worried now. Rachel confessed that things have changed but wouldn’t tell me how. Please, Kurt, write to tell me what is going on so that I don’t have to spend my nights plagued by nightmares._

_If something bad has happened, I am sorry and I wish I was there with you. I always wish I was there with you but now I wish it more than ever._

_Love,_

_Blaine._

_–_

_Kurt,_

_I don’t even know if you receive my letters anymore. If you do, please know that I am coming back. I have a ticket for a ship and I will be there in no more than two weeks._

_I miss you and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. I wish more than anything that you are still there._

_With love,_

_Blaine._

* * *

The house looked the same as last time and yet somehow, Blaine didn’t feel the same sense of welcome as before. He was received by Lady Berry alone, and so Blaine bit his tongue to stop himself from asking about the new driver. 

He could not, however, quite hide his shock when he was told that Mr. Puckerman would be his valet.  

“But…" 

"Go and change, my dear, lunch will be served soon. His Lordship will not be back until dinner." 

Well, at least something had not changed. 

Blaine remained as polite as he could be to his new valet but excused him as soon as his luggage was upstairs, telling him that he’d change by himself. Mr. Puckerman nodded his head and left without a word, leaving Blaine alone with his raising thoughts. 

A sense of thread twisted his stomach. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt a ghost of a touch on his shoulder. He almost turned around though he knew Kurt wasn’t there. 

Kurt wasn’t there. 

So where was he? 

Lunch was quiet as Blaine ate it alone with his aunt. Again, he bit his tongue to stop the flow of questions. He decided that if he didn’t see Rachel by breakfast, he’d ask to be filled in. 

As it turned out, he didn’t have to wait that long. 

"Rachel!" 

Rachel was sitting on his bed when he came back to his room after the most awkward hour of his life. Rachel gave him small smile and accepted his hug. If her lack of enthusiasm wasn’t alarming, the obvious change in her appearance was. She was thinner and her eyes lacked the spark Blaine had grown so fond of during his last visit. 

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there for lunch. I barely ever eat with her if Father’s not around anymore. I can’t bear the silence,” she said.

“What on Earth has happened here, Rachel?” Blaine asked, the question finally bursting out. 

“Scandal after scandal. None of which have reached the papers but we’re not the same anymore,” Rachel confessed. “I found my mother in bed with your new valet.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed. And, instead of him being sacked, he was promoted above Kurt. When I confronted my mother about it, she said she’s allowed to have happiness after years of knowing that Father has a lover on the side, too. A male lover." 

Blaine’s eyes widened. "What?" 

"It took me months, but I finally asked him and he told me everything. Then he said he can’t blame Mother for whatever she’s done because she has always known and never told anyone.” The girl gave out a long, heavy, wavering sigh. “For a while, things were actually better. Mother gave up on trying to marry me to Mr. St James or Mr. Weston. With all the secrets on the table, it was like this house was able to breathe again." 

”…but then?“ 

"But then… I told them I want to marry Finn Hudson." 

Blaine nodded, slowly, and covered Rachel’s hand with his. "Forgive me, dear cousin, but your feelings for him were never a secret for those of us who took the time to look." 

"Nor were yours towards Kurt." 

With a jolt, Blaine removed his hand and backed away a little. "I…" 

"Don’t worry. I haven’t told anyone. In fact, it was me who helped Kurt deliver his letters to you." 

Blaine’s heart beat heavily in his chest. "Then you know why the letters stopped." 

"Yes,” Rachel sniffed. “Yes, I do." 

"Tell me? Please, Rachel, tell me, I have been in agony about it for so long. Is he all right? Oh God, Rachel, please don’t tell me he’s…" 

"He’s alive,” Rachel cut him off. “Finn died." 

"Oh…” Blaine moved back to sit next to Rachel, close enough to give her an one-armed hug. “Oh, Rachel, I am so sorry." 

"That’s what… what Father said, too. When it happened. Mother got so angry, saying they shouldn’t support my love towards someone who is beneath me. I haven’t spoken to her since.” Rachel wiped her fallen tears with a handkerchief Blaine offered him. “T-the letters stopped because Kurt had to move back to his Father’s house. Mr. Hummel’s health took a turn to worse after Finn died so Kurt’s been busy, running the shop practically alone now. He’s received all of yours, though, except for the last one for I haven’t have had the time to deliver it. And I know he was itching to write back. You must forgive him." 

"I do. I mean, I never blamed him. Oh Heavens, if I had known…" 

Blaine buried his face into his hand, feeling tears of his own pooling up in his eyes. 

"Will you go to him? If I tell you where he lives?" 

"Yes,” Blaine said right away. “Yes, of course I will." 

"And you mean what you said in your last letter. You will actually stay here?" 

"I will visit my family every now and then, of course, but I will build a new home here, yes." 

"Well then. Let us not keep him waiting. I may have been robbed of my happy ending but that doesn’t mean everyone should." 

* * *

The house was modest, with the shop attached to it. It looked well kept, though it had an undeniable sense of gloom surrounding it. Blaine took a deep breath before stepping out of the car, a single rose held gently between his fingers.

His heart in his throat, he knocked the door. And waited. 

A man came to open the door, a man Blaine instantly recognized to be Kurt’s father. Words failed him as Mr. Hummel eyed him, with more understanding than Blaine even realized. 

"So,” he started before Blaine could even open his mouth. “You’re the one he’s been longing after for the last two years." 

Blaine blinked. "Sir?" 

"Oh I doubt I’m the sir of the two of us,” Mr. Hummel chuckled. “You are Blaine Anderson, I assume?" 

"I…” Blaine swallowed. “I am, yes." 

"And you come here with a rose, dressed like any of us,” Mr. Hummel continued. “How long are you planning to stay this time? My son has gone through a lot of heartbreak during his life time and I’d rather spare him of any more pain.”

“Mr. Hummel, I am so incredibly sorry for your loss,” Blaine said politely. “I wish I could have been here, though I don’t know if that would’ve made much of a difference. As for how long I am staying… Well, I’m not planning to leave." 

Mr. Hummel gave him a searching look, his eyes pausing on the flower in Blaine’s hand. Finally, he stepped aside, allowing Blaine to come in. 

"He’s in the shop. You’ll find him in the back, checking the numbers. I’ll lock the door so that no customer will surprise you." 

"Thank you,” Blaine said, hoping he sounded more sure than how he felt. 

After two years of longing, he’d finally see Kurt again. 

And oh, what a sight it was. 

Blaine stopped when he saw him. Kurt was so concentrated on the books in front of him, he didn’t even look up. He was dressed differently, and there were signs of more physical labor than a valet on him, but he was still very much the same Kurt Blaine had been forced to leave behind. 

“Oh. There you are." 

* * *

Kurt froze. 

He had hoped to hear that voice again for so long that he was now sure it was his imagination. He kept his eyes on the numbers in front of him until a rose was placed on top of his books. 

"I’ve been looking for you forever." 

"Oh my God." 

It came out more as a sob than anything. With tears gathering in his eyes, Kurt looked up. 

And there he was. 

"Blaine…!" 

Blaine smiled, clearly close to crying, too. "Hello." 

"I… I…" 

"Shh. It all right, my love." 

It was that last word that prompted Kurt to stand up and practically throw himself into Blaine’s arms. Blaine hugged him tight and oh, it felt so right, so very right, and Kurt let himself inhale the scent of Blaine, feel his curly hair between his fingers, hear the sound of his breathing. 

"You’re here. You’re here, you’re here, you’re here…!" 

"I am,” Blaine confirmed. “And I’m not leaving." 

_What?_

"What?" Kurt pulled away enough to look Blaine in the eye. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, my Father bought part of Uncle Hiram’s lands. Don’t ask me about the details. I didn’t bother to so I don’t know. Anyway, they both want me to manage the lands father bought. So I will stay here. I will even have my own house, smaller of course than the one Rachel lives in. But big enough to excuse staff." 

Kurt’s breath got stuck in his throat. "Blaine, I…" 

"Hey. I know things have changed. I am so sorry for that, I only wish I had known before.” Kurt looked down, the pain of the loss still fresh. “I realize this is all so sudden and I’m not asking you to make any decisions yet. If you want to stay here, I’m sure we can still find a way to see each other as often as we want. Assuming that… that you will want that." 

Kurt chuckled. It was the first time he had laughed in a long time. "Of course I do. Of course, Blaine, of course, of course!" 

In a perfect world, Kurt could visit Blaine in his new home without an excuse. But they didn’t live in a perfect world and they both knew that - were used to it - and Kurt was happy enough to sneak around if it meant he could have the same happiness as he did two years ago. 

"I love you,” he gasped out. “I love you, Blaine. I love you so much!" 

Blaine’s smiled widely. "My God, Kurt, I love you, too." 

And they kissed. 

They kissed as if they hadn’t been apart for two years, separated by an ocean. They kissed to pour out all the emotions words in letters could not express, they kissed like the wished they could do out in the open. 

Decisions would be made later.

At that moment, it was just them, and that’s all they needed to know for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
